ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Big World (A:NHT Episode)
The 15th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters ** Daredevil / Matt Murdock ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Wasp / Hope Van Dyne (first appearance) (joins team) ** Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. ** Red Hulk / General Thunderbolt Ross Supporting Characters * Dr. Henry Pym * New Avengers ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Cyberstar / Liz Allan * Sandman / Flint Marko * Maggie Lang * Cassie Lang Villains * Yellowjacket / Darren Cross (first appearance) ** Shriek / Frances Barrison ** Shocker / Herman Schultz ** Whirlwind / David Cannon ** Blastaar *** Negative Zone Insects ** Absorbing Man / Carl Creel * Doctor Octopus / Doctor Otto Octavius (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) Other Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (mentioned only) * American Son / Harry Osborn (mentioned only) * J. Jonah Jameson (mentioned only) * Miss Marko (first appearance) * Penny Marko (first appearance) * The Leader / Samuel Sterns (mentioned only) * Ultron (mentioned only) * Devil Dinosaur (mentioned only) Plot In the Iron Coliseum (a American Football Stadium owned by Stark Industries), Captain America, Tony Stark and She-Hulk are watching a football match between Midtown High’s official team: the American Mustangs, and the Wall Street Thunderbolts. After the match, they have an happy encounter with Midtown’s most favorite cheerleader and Harry Osborn’s sweetheart Liz Allan, who accepts their invitation to pay a visit in Pym Industries. There, they find that Sandman (who had redeemed himself from his villainous past thanks to Spider-Man’s heroism) had gotten a job in there along with Scott Lang and meet with Doctor Pym’s daughter Hope Van Dyne, who has been training hard for the day she may follow her deceased mother’s legacy as one of the heroes like her father was before her. Suddenly, the factory is attacked by a swarm of Alien Bugs from the Negative Zone under leadership of Blastaar. Ant-Man and Captain Marvel eventually escort Pym and Hope while rest of the Avengers and Sandman fight off the bugs and Red Hulk battles Blastaar. Against Hawkeye’s suggestions of going to the safe room, Liz also joins the fight and surprises him and the other heroes by revealing the Ultra-Venom symbiote within her and transforming into Cyberstar. Right after the bugs are driven off and transported back to the Negative Zone with an Hyper-Dimensional Portal Stark and Pym created, Cyberstar and Red Hulk, eventually joined by Agent Venom, finish their fight with Blastaar and defeat him. Before they can take the villain back to the Negative Zone, however, Cyberstar scans Blastaar and tracks an Mind Control device linked in his spine and find an HYDRA logo in it. The Avengers eventually deduce that HYDRA is behind this and they are suddenly confronted by the organisation’s most recent agent: Darren Cross, Doctor Pym’s former prodigy who had stolen some of Pym Industries’ technology to create the Yellowjacket armor and is exacting to put an end on Pym once and for all. The Avengers eventually battle Yellowjacket until he summons the supervillains he hired to help him destroy Pym Industries (Shocker, Shriek, Absorbing Man and Whirlwind). With the other heroes occupied, Ant-Man chases Yellowjacket, who goes after Pym. Cross manages to ambush and injure Pym, but before he can finish him, Lang arrives and subdues him. Cross eventually retreats after setting off bombs in the room which causes the debris to apparently crush Pym and Lang to death. But after Cross leaves, Lang and Pym reveal themselves alive thanks to some Pym Particle belts which reduced their sizes enough to survive the wreckage. While Sandman and Hope stay with the injured Pym, Ant-Man proceeds to go after Cross, who guides the other villains into the core of the facility, while the Avengers work to keep the villains away from the Core, Ant-Man continues battling Yellowjacket. Deciding that she cannot stay and watch as Cross continues trying to threaten her father’s company, Hope eventually joins the fight equipped with her deceased mother’s Wasp armor. The fight continues as Wasp helps the Avengers by neutralizing the villains one by one and goes to aid Lang in his fight with Cross, who, near defeat, programs his Yellowjacket suit to shift his size into gigantic levels. While the others keep Cross distracted, Ant-Man and Wasp shrink into the Yellowjacket suit and sabotage its functions, causing Cross to lose control over his suit until it malfunctions and reduces him back to his normal size. Cross makes more petty threats of revenge on the Avengers until he is beaten shut by Cyberstar. Pym, fully recovered from his injuries, embraces his daughter, complementing how proud his mother would have been of her, As Cross and the other villains are taken to prison, Lang and Hope thank each other for their help while Hope is eventually invited by Stark to join the Avengers, to which she accepts. Later on, the heroes are gathered in Lang’s home, where they enjoy a very friendly family dinner. Stark eventually comments that, much like the New Avengers, the team is also becoming a very happy family, to which Hope, noticing Liz and She-Hulk getting along with Cassie, replies: “The best there is.”. Continuity Previous Episodes * The Happy Sun Castle, which was seen in the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode The Big Hero 7, is referenced in this episode and shown in She-Hulk’s Fourth Wall imagination. * The episode is set after the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Monsters vs. Machines, where Liz Allan had bonded with the Ultra-Venom symbiote and, after Vision converted it to her mind and will, became Cyberstar. * At the moment Cyberstar mentions that she might embarrass Red Hulk by helping him with Blastaar, Captain America says: “No more than Devil Dinosaur did.”, referencing Devil Dinosaur dragging Red Hulk out of his room with his bed into a desert and burying him in the mud like a bone like he did in the beginning and in the end of the Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. episode Red Rover. Next Episodes Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time